Invisible
by JeSymphony
Summary: [Pink Rose] Hermione wiped her eyes with the edge of her robe No one could ever contemplate what it felt like no one who hadn't been called it. HHr
1. Invisible

**A/N: I don't usually write for the Harry Potter section, so this is my first one. Constructive criticism would be appreciated, and flames too.**

**This is in the time-line of the Prisoner of Azkaban movie.**

**WARNING: A little bit of a HP/HG romance. Any non-likers of this pairing have been warned.

* * *

**

_**Invisible** _

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Hermione Granger."

Hermione froze. She knew that voice. But he was here, of all places to be. Where she had hoped for some peace and quiet from Ron and his silly whimperings of Scabbers' untimely end by Crookshanks.

"Go away, Malfoy." Hermione turned towards him, hand on wand lest the time came for a need of hexes.

Malfoy's shocking blue eyes widened, his voice dripping scorn as his accomplices giggled naughtily to themselves. "Or what?"

It was a challenge. All it did was just strengthen her resolve to do something about him.

"Or something very bad will happen." Hermione kicked herself. _Great. Just great. You had to say something that sounds so cliché he probably won't listen to you anyway. _

Malfoy threw up his hands is mock fear. "Oh, no! I'm so frightened! Help me, help me!"

Hermione finally had enough of his taunting and turned her back to leave.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Afraid your hex won't work?"

Hermione was perfectly sure that her hex would work. All her spells did. She kept her gaze resolutely in front of her and walked steadily back to Hogwarts.

"You know it won't. Typical."

She kept on walking.

"You don't deserve to beat Hogwarts, mudblood."

Hermione froze. She had heard it so many times before, but it still hurt. It still struck a raw nerve in her.

"Stop it!" Hermione spun around to face him with her wand out in front of her, tears streaming down. "Stop calling me that!"

Malfoy grinned maliciously. He had gotten the little know-it-all right where he wanted her.

"Or else what, mud-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off, as a stone hit him from behind. Malfoy looked around, his gang of Slytherins doing likewise.

"Stop it whoever you are! I'll make mincemeat of you!"

A disbelieving snort was heard close behind Hermione. Another stone came hurtling out and found its target.

While Malfoy blundered around the tiny clearing, Hermione suddenly felt a hand covering her mouth and heard the gentle _swish _of a cloth as it was pulled over her. Startled, Hermione struggled to get away from her captor until a soft, deep and familiar voice comforted her.

"Stop moving, Hermione! Malfoy and his gang will see us in no time, keep on moving like that."

Hermione shifted around and saw the gentle face and signature round glasses of Harry Potter. Instinctively calming, she stopped moving and stood with baited breath as she watched Malfoy look for her.

"That little witch. She'll pay. Come on guys, no need to waste our time on a **mudblood**." Malfoy placed extra emphasis on the last word, hoping to make the witch jump out from her hiding place in rage.

Indeed, Hermione would have done just that if Harry hadn't held her back underneath his invisibility cloak.

"Let me go! That Malfoy. I'll show him!"

"Malfoy's not worth it, Hermione! Just let it go."

Since the Slytherins had gone, Harry had thrown off the invisibility cloak that had shielded them. Hermione turned on him.

"That's easy for you to say. You've never been called a mudblood! You have no idea what it feels like!" Hermione snapped.

Hermione turned away from him angrily. Everyone said that they understood. And Harry was no different. Even now he was at a loss for words, startled at Hermione's merciless onslaught.

Harry had known what it felt like. Oh no, he hadn't been called a mudblood by Malfoy, but had been called far worse things by the Dursleys. That was almost as bad.

Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes with the edge of her robe. No one could ever contemplate what it felt like; no one who hadn't been called it.

Hermione hated herself for caring so much about what Malfoy said about her. It was her only weakness. Unless of course, you count a certain green-eyed wizard, that was a whole different ball game.

She shook her head angrily. _Why do I have to think about that now? _Hermione hated it. That sudden blush that came to her cheeks, the faster beating of her heart whenever he came into the room; it did not register well with Hermione's logical thinking.

"Hermione, don't be that way." Harry pulled her into a warm hug. "I just didn't think before I said it. I'm sorry."

Hermione completely melted into his arms. How could she not except the apology?

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You didn't mean it."

Harry smiled at her. Hermione hated it when he looked that way at her. As if he knew that she was completely at his mercy. _But, he couldn't know that. How could he? No one knows. At least, I think no one knows. _

"Now that we've made up, can we go back to Hogwarts?"

Hermione was snapped back into reality as Harry spoke, her eyes diverted shyly away from him. She started when she realised that his hand was on her arm. His green eyes searching her own as if to read her very mind and soul.

"Yeah, um, sure." Hermione kicked herself again. She had managed to act cool around other equally good-looking guys, but why not Harry?

_Harry's different. No one could ever have that smile that makes me turn to mush. That way in which he knows just how to hold me and make me feel better. That feeling that with a single look he could read me like the pages of an open book. Those wonderful green eyes that make me feel so warm and happy._

_But it's useless for me to be carrying on like this. Harry could have any girl that he looked at. Why me? A mudblood, when he could have Cho if he tried hard enough. I feel like I'm invisible next to Cho. He would stare right through me. _

Hermione smiled to herself despite these unhappy and despairing thoughts as she caught the eyes of her crush. With a blush, she turned away and looked at the stairs she was climbing.

_But then again, Harry's different. _


	2. Worst Fears

**A/N: Since so many people wanted a 2nd chapter for _Invisible, _here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing! ((Wails in despair))**

**

* * *

**

_Worst Fears…_

"What are you looking at, Hermione?"

_Oh no! _Harry had caught Hermione staring at him, as she so often did nowadays. She couldn't understand it. Once, she was thinking about homework for Snape and her eyes suddenly got averted to Harry.

Hermione noticed a lot of things about him now, the way his black hair never seemed to lay flat, the way his robes just seemed to fit so well. Or the way she could get lost in his shining green eyes for hours on end. Or the way whenever he looked at her those eyes seemed to glow from within. As he was doing now…

Hermione turned away, blushing yet again at being lost in those green eyes; and being caught.

There was a sound of amusement and tenderness in Harry's voice as he spoke, "Well, Hermione. What are we going to do about-" He stopped suddenly, and his eyes were diverted away from Hermione and onto someone behind her.

"Cho?"

Hermione was sure that she visibly paled that was how cold she felt. This was her worst fear, to be next to Cho and have Harry seem to look through her. _Like I'm invisible. _

Hermione was trembling as she stood in front of Harry and Cho, who were talking away amicably. She had no idea what they were saying until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning, she looked straight into the pretty face of Cho Chang, seeker for the Ravenclaw quidditch team. _And the girl that Harry has a crush on. _With this thought, Hermione felt the pit of her stomach begin to fall.

"Excuse me, Hermione," said Cho in a falsely sweet voice, "If you don't mind, could I talk to Harry without you standing right in front of me?"

Hermione nodded and stepped out of the way. The only thing keeping her tears from falling was the fact that she was biting her lip. With a look that was filled with hurt, Hermione turned away and started to walk off in the direction of the Gryffindor house tower.

Without realising it, she started running not far off from where harry and Cho were standing, suddenly eager to put the voices behind her; and the tears that she had tried to hold back came, running down the front of her robes.

"Hermione! Hermione, where are you going?"

Even the sound of Harry's voice – that deep, soothing voice that had a calming quality about it – could not bring Hermione out of her headlong run.

Breathing heavily, she only just breathed out the password to the Fat Lady. When she got in, she made for her favourite place. The window at the very top of the winding staircase leading to the boy's and girl's dorm.

This was higher up then the girl's dorm, one that Hermione had found when she was trying to do her homework. Sitting down on the top most stair, Hermione completely and utterly broke down, her tears running unbidden down her robes and onto the stair.

_I suppose I'm lucky because it's the start of the holidays. No one to see me or hear me. _This just made Hermione's sobs get louder and more painful.

_Why? Why does it hurt this much? I shouldn't even care about what Harry thinks. He's just a friend. Just a friend. _

But was he?

Hermione tried to get her feelings in line. Did she have feelings for Harry? Did she want Harry to be more then just a friend?

_Yes, _Hermione thought bitterly. _Yes I have feelings for Harry. Yes I want him to be something more. But how to make him see? And already making a fool of myself downstairs; that was bad enough. And doesn't he have a crush on Cho? _

Hermione bit her lip to try and stop herself from completely collapsing. Already a stream of silent tears seemed to have permanently stuck itself on the front of her robes.

"Hermione? Hermione what's wrong?"

_Oh no. _To make matters worse, he was here. In the tower. Hermione stopped moving and breathing, afraid that he would find her.

"Hermione?"

Footsteps. Coming up the stairs, closer to where Hermione was hiding. Closer to her haven. Harry was drawing near, and every muscle, every nerve seemed to ache.

She wanted to cry out to him, have him take her in his arms and comfort her as he did so well. But what if something happened that did not turn out the way Hermione had expected?

All she could do was listen and wait for the ever nearing footsteps…

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I couldn't resist putting in a cliffhanger!**


	3. Happy Ending

**A/N: The last chapter for _Invisible_. ((Howls in despair)) I was enjoying writing this. **

**I plan on putting another story up, called _The Way the Story Goes_. This will be about a new student in Hogwarts with a mysterious lineage, and perhaps an even more disturbing past…**

**The-Very-Little-Turtle: 'But we know Harry/Hermione won't happen'. WHY EVER NOT?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing!

* * *

**

_**Happy Ending?**_

"Hermione? Hermione, please. Tell me what's wrong."

There was no mistaking that voice. Hermione would have followed it to the end of the world and possibly further. But it did not stop the hurt, the pain.

"Oh god, Hermione. You look terrible."

He was here. In front of her. Hermione turned her face towards the wall; she didn't want him to see her like this.

A sound beside her. Harry was next to her on the step, his arms encircling her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

The tears fell. She didn't want them to, she felt a fool crying in front of Harry. When he had so much to deal with already, here she was adding to it.

"I should have known," said Hermione bitterly through her tears. " I should have known that you haven't gotten over your crush on Cho. I should have known that you haven't fallen for someone else."

With a smile, Harry turned her face towards him. "And what makes you think that I never had another crush? Possibly on someone far closer and dearer to my heart."

Harry was now so close to her that Hermione could almost _feel _his nearness.

"Well… Uh…"

Harry placed a silencing finger on her mouth. Hermione thrilled at his touch.

Green eyes dancing, the gap between them became smaller and smaller and smaller. Soon, Harry's lips were brushing against hers in a sweet and tender kiss.

It was perfect. Hermione closed her eyes and willed this feeling on her lips, the tingling of her senses to never stop

But then it was over. As soon as it had begun it had ended.

Hermione sat very still after Harry broke the kiss; eyes still closed. She was trying to remember that wondrous feeling that had run up and down her body at his touch, how sweet it had all been.

Harry laughed softly, bringing Hermione out of her reverie. "Dear, sweet Hermione." Harry slipped one arm back around Hermione's waist, pulling her to him. "Had you never thought that the one I had fallen for was none other then you?"

Revelling in his warmth, Hermione replied, "Well, it just seemed that what would you ever want with me? Little old Hermione Granger."

"Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew that there was something. I was just too much of an idiot to admit it."

Smiling, Hermione lay against him, eyes closing. "Idiot? Oh come, Harry. You could never be an idiot."

"When it comes to girls I am. I'm just glad that this time I made the right choice."

"Thank goodness you did," said Hermione softly.

* * *

**A/N: Should I do a sequel? I'm thinking about it, but I have so many stories up that I have been neglecting! **

**If you like this story, look out for _The Way the Story Goes. _I'm working on the first chapter! Also planned to be a H/Hr romance. **

**Read and review _The Dragon and the Unicorn _on FictionPress! It's my story as well, it's under RecorderOfMagic. **


End file.
